Fairies of the Queen, Past and Present
by Kiri Kaitou Clover
Summary: We know of the Fairy Queen's thoughts, but what about her subjects? The Past tells the Present of its history, and both give an answer to their Queen. Companion Fic to Queen of the Fairies. Please read the AN at the end of the fic? - Kiri


**Fairies of the Queen, Past and Present**

**Kiri: People? Please read the AN at the end of the story too?**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Nexon to you? No? Then yes I don't own MapleStory. Maybe the game, but not its characters.**

* * *

You'd think they wouldn't remember. The last remnants of the Fairy Queen's subjects, those that had been loyal of course. No one thought that they would remember. After all, once a queen disappeared, one who had no proper chain of command, how would the subjects even remember?

But they did. Fairies and Royal Fairies. Descendants of the Ancient and Shinning Fairies. They remembered. And they were told of their sad history by those born to the remnants of their Queen's subjects, and in turn it their past was imparted onto any young they had.

They were told of the friendship between the Elluel and Ellin Forest Kingdoms, how both queens, the Elves' and theirs, had strived to protect their respective people.

They learnt of the loss of the fellow queens' friendship, with the Elf Queen deciding to take action against the darkening horizons that threatened her Kingdom, siding with humans, while their Queen to wait and observe before taking any form of action.

They were told of the humans, who were at war against a corrupted Transcendent (Their ancestors knew alright, that the stupid humans were fighting a Transcendent). Refugees had been running from a war torn home and ended up in their forest. The young elf that led the humans had tried, and succeeded in making their forest into a new home (Oh, the Fairies of the past had felt so betrayed that an ELF, one of their allies, had brought HUMANS! Greedy, corrupting humans, into their precious forest, and destroyed it!).

They were told of one of the settlers, who fell through a tear in the fabric of time, never to be seen again. The unstable tear in the fabric of time had caused life in the human's encampment to loop.

The Royal Fairies and Fairies were also told of how humans from their own time period, made a portal through time, and made their way into their forest. Know that this had caused much shock and horror amongst the Fairy population of the present years, that humans of their own time might have contributed to the downfall of their Kingdom.

They were told of the humans with the scent of Time Magic on them, clinging like a second skin, of their mistaken identity, the thought that every one of them who passed through were the missing comrade of the settlers.

They were told, that they hunted for the settlers.

They were told of the defeat of the Chao in its own territory, and how the repeated defeats had taken its toll on the strength of those towards their west to wane and weaken into the forms they were now. How Tree Rods and Stone Bugs disappeared and went extinct over time, and how the Mossy Mushrooms, Moss Snails and Primitive Boars weakened into the smaller and weaker Mushrooms, Snails and Boars.

Then they were told of how a number of their own had disappeared. Queen had worried about their ancestors' survival, and she had sought out the corrupted Transcendent for help and protection of Her Kingdom against the humans.

The meeting was found out.

They were told of the betrayal of one of their own. She was one of the older of their kind. And yet, she sided with the humans! And even told them of their Queen's alliance with the corrupted Transcendent! She had betrayed their kind to the humans.

And suddenly, the fears of the present generation of Fairies were founded.

That Fairy had set about the chain of events that caused the disappearance of so many of their ancestors. They were told that many of the Ancient and Shinning Fairies died during that period, and the Queen had started to come under attack. They were told of the simple victories over the time travellers, and then they were told of their Queen's loss against them. It became a cycle, they were told. Win. Lose. Win. Lose. They were told of their Queen's waning power as she exhausted herself replenishing their ranks and fighting off the travellers.

One thing wasn't really known to the humans. They, the Fairies and Royal Fairies, had been told of the last words of their Queen Ephenia, the last words that she left to the remnants of her Ancient and Shinning Fairies, before she too, succumbed to the loss of her strength and magic like the Chao.

Her last words?

_Tell your descendants to survive in this coming new world. _

The remnants fled, but not before exiling the traitor. They never truly forgave that fairy for her transgressions against their Queen. That fairy went to the humans and worked with them. But in the history of the Fairies, it was a lesson to be learnt, and they never trusted the traitor's descendants.

The Fairies and Royal Fairies knew what had happened to the remnants after that. After all, they were what remained of their past. The magic of their leader lost, the Ancient and Shinning Fairies had to learn to rely on their less powerful magic to survive. With each new generation, their inner magic lessened, and formed the Fairies and Royal Fairies of the present.

They had followed their Queen's orders, and survived in the new world. They were rarely ever bothered by the humans, with the exception of a few that hunted them as "training". They knew of the roles the humans of their time played in the downfall of their Queen, and they would attack, if only to hinder their progress. Sure it didn't stop the humans from looking for other targets such as the Lupins, but it worked to stop the decline of their population.

The Fairies of the past were betrayed, hunted, and went into hiding on the orders of their Queen. They taught the Fairies of the present of their history, both the good and the bad. And the Fairies of the present, having learnt of their past and how to survive, came out of hiding, and hindered the humans in their progress. And both of the past and present Fairies' responses to their old Queen's words?

_We shall survive._

* * *

**Umm… I guess this is kind of a companion fic to the Queen of the Fairies? But its for the surviving Fairies of what I shall start calling the Magic Decline. For a good reason. All three rulers of the Ellin and Elluel forests had in some way lost the magical power and strength they gained:**

**Chao – Defeated by time travellers**

**Queen Ephenia – Defeated by time travellers **

**Queen Mercedes – Power declined during the time sealed in ice by the Black Mage**

**My theory is that in the past, majority of the monsters in both forests were only so powerful because each ruler provided the magic that gave them power. Well, all except Mercedes, cause I do not know which monsters come under her rule. The theory actually feels correct since all the elves became more powerful as Mercedes regained more of her power after breaking her seal. As for the Chao and Queen Ephenia, both had monsters under their power, monsters that for some reason lost the powers they had, becoming the weaklings they are in the present Maple World. Heck, the Mushrooms mutated to form several weaker species, with one Mushmom for each type, which I guess were the descendants of the Mossy Mushrooms. Mercedes herself has confirmed the connection between them based on their spores. **

**SO… A loss of magic provided by ruler of species = No more powerful monsters. Yup, that sums up my theory…**

**Also... this fic was a stroke of inspiration when I went back to Ellin forest for a while for training and realised the similarities between the Fairies in Ellinia and Ellin. It gets a bit wonky at the end as my flow of thought was interrupted around there, but I'll make do with what I have.**

**Completed: 23/7/2013, 8:35PM**

**REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

** V **


End file.
